What More Can a Guy Ask For?
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Ever wonder if you were married to three of the hottest girls down at Ever After High? A very certain guitarist knows why, and it's the best thing that can ever happen to him. As if it was like a dream. But wait a minute... Sparrow/Duchess/Poppy/Blondie included.


**"What More Can A Guy Ask For?"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Ever After High or any of its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the EAH books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, I thought about this story not too long ago, and I hope you'll like it! However, you'll like it even more since it has Sparrow Hood in the story. And not to mention, three other characters. Regardless, enjoy my friends!**

* * *

The alarm clock was ringing non-stop.

This of course, was getting on a certain guitarist's nerves. That annoying ringing sound was getting up to his ears no doubt. He must've admit that it was a lot more loud than his singing voice. It was way more annoying than a dial tone, and way more ear-cringing than a high-pitched jackhammer. It was about time that he had enough of that sound.

"Uggggh, enough!" He shouted as he kicked the alarm clock away. Much to his relief, the alarm clock stopped working. _"Whoever made alarm clocks ring back and forth should be castrated like this..."_ He thought.

The person who was getting up from his sleep was Sparrow Hood.

His last name was definitely familiar since he was the son of the legendary Robin Hood. The very same hero from Sherwood Forest who robbed from the rich and gave it to the poor. But Sparrow was hardly interested in following the same path as his father. Instead, his motto was now simple, 'Rob from the poor and give it all to me'! Such words coming from a cocky brash youngster like him.

The only reason why he cared more about his destiny was his music. He learned to play guitar right around 10 years old. Of course, he first started out on accoustic guitar, but once he gotten good with his fingers and learning about each song time after time, he switched to the electric guitar at age 14. With that electric guitar, Sparrow would slay all the ladies with his riffs and lyrics. Of course, most of those lyrics would focus on Sparrow singing about how awesome and sexy he is. He must've admit that it was a turn-off for some of the ladies in Ever After High, but regardless, it was all about the music.

It was another day for Sparrow as he took in his usual shower in the apartment that he resided. After that, he brushed his teeth, brushed his awesome carrot-colored hair, and put on his signature rocker clothes, alongside his dark green fedora with a red feather on top. Not to leave out his signature guitar that he slept with all night. From there, he was ready to go.

"Still looking pretty good." Sparrow smirked in the mirror.

While prepping himself up, he noticed the smell of bacon go through his nose. That made him really hungry, by the way. With his stomach grumbling out of control, Sparrow left the bathroom and headed downstairs.

"Is that bacon I smell?" Sparrow replied.

"You know it!" A voice exclaimed. "And it's applewood smoked bacon!"

"Oh man, my favorite!" The guitarist exclaimed back.

Apparently, the voice that was talking to Sparrow happened to be his wife, Poppy O'Hair, who was the sister of Holly O'Hair and the daughter of Rapunzel. And she was cooking one hell of a breakfast for her hubby. Four pieces of Applewood smoked bacon, alongside two sunny-side-down eggs, and two pieces of buttered toast was enough to keep Sparrow satisfied.

As Sparrow started sitting down on the table, Poppy came to him with the food on the plate.

"Here you go," Poppy smiled, setting his food on the table. "Applewood-smoked bacon, two eggs, sunny side down, and two pieces of buttered toast. Just the way you like it!"

"I like the way you think, babe." Sparrow winked at her.

To make things more interesting, Poppy started sitting on his lap with a piece of buttered toast in hand.

"Care to feed you, my king?" Poppy smirked.

"As you wish!" Sparrow smirked.

Suddenly, as she was feeding him some tasty toast, the guitarist started smelling cinnamon buns from the over. However, it was also followed by another girl's voice.

"Hey Sparrow-Bear, I made some cinnamon buns for you!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Well, don't keep me waiting, babe!" Sparrow exclaimed.

That 'blonde' Sparrow was talking to was the daughter of Goldilocks and his wife, Blondie Lockes. Much to Sparrow's appreciation, Blondie was wearing some lacy light-blue lingerie, just to get Sparrow's attention. Much to the guitarist's luck, Poppy didn't look to Sparrow with such jealousy. Of course, Poppy was fine with Sparrow having another wife in Blondie. After all, it's what spiced up their marriage. And nothing felt better than an awesome threesome.

With Poppy O'Hair sitting on Sparrow's left leg, Blondie decided to sit on Sparrow's right leg while holding a frosted cinnamon roll in hand.

"Here's a heavily frosted cinnamon bun just for you!" Blondie exclaimed. "Just a reminder, this just came out of the oven not too long ago, but the heat is just right!"

"Just right's fine enough for me." Sparrow smirked.

He didn't even know if he was staring at the cinnamon roll or Blondie's choice of apparel. But either way, Sparrow felt satisfied. I mean, two girls all for himself? Nobody thought it would be possible for a man, let alone a prince or rebel to marry two beautiful women at the same time. But Sparrow definitely found a way to make it work.

Safe to say, life was good.

Well, it was for the last five minutes, until someone came out the door!

"Hey, Sparrow!" Another female said, "I'm home!"

That female that came in the apartment was Sparrow's other wife, Duchess Swan! Of course, Duchess was wearing the same uniform she usually wore over to dance class, and around Ever After High. She was actually the first woman Sparrow wanted to marry, but was Duchess gonna get a real surprise when she turned to Sparrow with those girls who were sitting on his lap!

Feeling shocked all over her body and face, Duchess scowled at him.

"Sparrow Hood, I can't believe you!" Duchess angrily replied. "Who are these girls!?"

"Who's this, Sparrow?" Poppy and Blondie said to Sparrow simultaneously.

"Well?" Duchess said with her hands on her hips.

Sparrow didn't know what to say about this to be exact. So apparently, he was clueless.

"I'm not gonna lie, but I'm definitely having one hell of a dream." Sparrow smirked. "But rather than let me explain it to you, why don't you three fight it out? The winner gets to have me first! And not to mention third, fifth, seventh and ninth!"

Smirking his face off, Sparrow got out of his chair and went to his closet. Suddenly, he pulled out a camera and started filming the three girls completely. With such dirty thoughts coming to mind, Sparrow gave them the go-around.

"You may begin." He smirked.

Out of nowhere, Duchess took a pillow and hit Poppy in the back of the head! But Blondie took dirtiness to a whole new level when she started yanking Duchess's hair! However, this gave a chance for Poppy to fight back by hitting Blondie with the pillow. The exchange between Duchess Swan, Poppy O'Hair and Blondie Lockes was so heated up, it was turned into a total three-way catfight. Oh, if this only took place in a wrestling ring or an octagon, than that would be worth it for Sparrow.

He even enjoyed the little smack talk between the three as well.

"Back off, bitches!" Duchess shouted to Blondie and Poppy. "Sparrow's mine!"

"He's mine! I cooked him breakfast!" Poppy growled at Duchess.

"In your dreams!" Blondie said to both girls, "Sparrow likes my buns! He thinks it's just right."

But as fun as this little catfight between the girls were, Sparrow grew tired of this very quickly. That's why he hatched on a little idea. As the three kept on shouting and fighting, Sparrow stepped in.

"Girls, why are we fighting?" Sparrow smiled. "There's plenty of Sparrow to go all around! I mean, all of you can have me! You're both my wives!"

Sparrow's little pep-talk really shed a little light on all the three.

"That's right." Duchess replied. "We shouldn't have to fight for Sparrow's love!"

"It's true!" Poppy nodded to Duchess. "I mean, we're both Sparrow's woman!"

"And we like it just right!" Blondie squealed.

After throwing away their pillows, the three girls were starting to approach Sparrow with seductive looks on their faces. But it wasn't just any look that they were giving him. The look spelled 'horny' all over Duchess, Poppy and Blondie. As if they were wanting to have sex with a rocking love god quite like Sparrow. Which by the way, they really wanted to get some.

As they were circling all around him like buzzards, the threesome took the time to caress Sparrow's manly chest and arms while exchanging words to each other.

"I can't take this fighting anymore," Duchess whispered. "I want you."

"I want you more." Poppy whispered to Sparrow also.

"I want you badly!" Blondie also whispered to him, in a pleading, yet sexual voice.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Sparrow smirked, "Come get me..."

With his words ringing so true, the three women all ganged up on Sparrow, kissing him all over and rubbing his chest, hoping to get the rest of his clothes off. As the three girls were busy having their way with the one and only Sparrow, the guitarist looked at the ceiling, feeling lucky as he was to finally score with his three wives. He didn't have anything to say about this, but it didn't stop his thoughts from speaking to them.

"_Life is good,_" Sparrow thought to himself. "_Life is frickin' awesome!_"

But as he closed his eyes, hoping for the best to happen to him...

...

...

...

...he heard Headmaster Grimm's voice shout to him.

"SPARROW HOOD!"

Suddenly, Sparrow Hood opened his eyes and woke up, only to realize that he was up at the headmaster's office. Apparently, he wasn't married to both Duchess, Poppy and Blondie. It all proved to be one cruel sick dream that he had, and all Sparrow had to thank was Headmaster Grimm for ruining his fantasy.

But it wasn't the point now as Sparrow shook himself from his sleep.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Sparrow replied. "I immediately lost track."

"I was trying to say that you're suspended for three days for making me sit on a bear trap!" Milton Grimm replied. "Are you so clueless and deaf that you can't hear what I'm saying to you? Did you have your head shoved up your own butt? Is your entire brain hopped up on crack? What do you have to say for yourself, young man?"

Sparrow didn't have anything to say, but he did have one thing to comply with.

"Can I get back to my fantasy now?" Sparrow sighed. "You came in and ruined it."

"Uggggh, very well, Sparrow." Headmaster Grimm groaned.

As the headmaster felt defeated, Sparrow ended up falling asleep on his own chair, hoping he'll get back to the 'three wives' fantasy that Milton ruined. And as the guitarist was slumped back into his chair, Headmaster Grimm had no choice but to hit his forehead in total boredom.

"_I can see he's having that three girls one guy dream,_" The headmaster thought. "_Why are my students down here this stupid...?_"

* * *

**Damn you, Headmaster Grimm.**

**Yes, I figured I'd have Duchess, Poppy and Blondie in this story, because honestly, there pretty much the same girls who I figured would be awesome choices for Sparrow. I pair Duchess/Sparrow for the evilness, Poppy/Sparrow for the crushness, and Blondie/Sparrow because it's just so damned adorable and cute (plus, I love a good girl/bad boy relationship).**

**Anyway, what do the rest of you Sparrow fans think? Feedbacks are welcome, folks. Until then, RAWK ON!**


End file.
